herosfatefandomcom-20200214-history
Abigail
Abigail E. Aponte, the crown princess of Nova and one of the Main protagonist of the Hero's Fate series. Appearance Abigail is a 13 year old female human that stands at 5’4 and weighs 170 lbs. Abigail wears a bright red shirt that covers her whole upper body. Her shirt is worn under a baby blue colored vest that Abigail wears all the time. She also wears a pair of jeans that are blue with timberland boots. Abigail usually wears a ruby amulet around her neck that was given to her by her father for Christmas. Personality Abigail is born a true leader, being very friendly, full of confidence, heroic, and strong willed. She is willing to risk her life to save the people she loves. Abigail is somewhat kind as she will lend a hand to someone in need. She also is quick to try to stop fights from happening. Abigail often annoys people without knowing due to her talkative nature. Powers Aurakinesis Abigail has aurakinesis which she uses to fight. The color of her aura can interpret what state she is in. Red - Strengthens her physical strength. Orange - Grants her the ability to feel the emotion of others. Yellow - Grants her the ability to create object with her aura . Green - Grants her the ability to heal her physical wounds. Blue - Grants her the ability to see the outcome of every move. Purple - Strengthens her spiritual strength. Pink - Strengthens her mind Geokinesis Abigail uses her powers to create earth-shattering quakes and create sediments in the rock formation. Abigail controls the earth with her feet and teeth. Upon contact with the ground Abigail can do almost anything she wants with the earthy surface. She could also create large boulder structures and shift the ground before her. Whether it be stairs or a slide, Abigail is unpredictable when it comes to her earth powers. An interesting feature of Abigail's earth powers is that Abigail can use her feet as supplements to her eyes. She uses the vibrations on the ground to figure out where someone would be, and how close they are to her. With this feature, Abigail can also counter other earth or stone based attacks at the source since she can reverse their sediments by shifting her foot. Skills Survival skills -''' She was born with natural skills for surviving in the outback all by herself. She can survive in almost any environment. She is also skilled in ninjutsu and stealth. She knows she can easily get the drop on you without making a sound. Abigail is able to perform a wide range of gymnastic abilities: she can do simple cartwheels to harder flips to difficult twirls and maneuvers. Background WIP Trivia (Note: Trivia is based on the content of the character) * Abigail’s name in Katakana is アビゲイル. * Abigail’s favorite food is strawberry yogurt while her favorite drink is apple juice. * According to Timothy, Abigail has the skills to perform in a band with an instrument, she just can’t write music. Fun Facts (Notes: Fun Facts are based on the concepts of the character) * Abigail's Appearance is loosely based off that of Cornet from Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure. Quotes Normal ''"Caring for your friends feelings is not a sin!”'' ''"You're one of my friends too! I can't sacrifice someone to save the others! There must be another way! I'm not giving up!"'' ''“We don't die for our friends, we live for our friends”'' ''“I don’t care what it takes, I’ll make sure I bring father home!"' Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Aurakinetics Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Leaders Category:Acrobats Category:Geokinetics Category:Heterosexuals Category:Royalty Category:Students Category:Characters Who Know Sign Language Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Team Leaders Category:Characters With a Sense of Humor Category:Characters Who Celebrate Christmas